Evening, Interrupted
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: Felix and Tamora's romantic dinner doesn't go as planned.
1. Chapter 1

_Writer's note: My friend Crafty prompted Felix and Cal's romantic dinner gets interrupted by the Nicelanders._

* * *

The gazebo by the lake was the perfect spot for a romantic evening. Felix made sure everything (table set, candles lit, wine chilled) was in place for he and Tamora's date. He stepped off the gazebo stair, pausing to check a pocket on his tool belt. A velvety box met his touch, and a wide smile crossed his face.

Tonight was the night. He would propose to Tammy, and with any luck, she'd say yes. Felix was so caught up he didn't notice the woman occupying his thoughts had sauntered up.

"Evening, short-stack."

Felix raised his head, his mouth hanging open at the sight that welcomed him. Tamora stood there, adorned in a fitted black dress. Her hip was cocked to one side, emphasizing the sexy split up one side of the dress.

"You look amazing, Tammy," Felix said in awe. He shook himself from the enticing sight, and walked over to Tamora, offering her his hand. "This way, my lady."

Tamora accepted, flashing him a pleased smile. "What's all this about?" she asked, indicating the fancy setup. "I don't recall it being any type of anniversary."

Felix pulled out her chair. "I thought it would be nice to have a special dinner since our dates usually consist of burgers and game jumping."

"Will this dinner include a special dessert?" she smirked, but her seductive tone flew right over his head.

"I whipped up a pecan pie and whip cream to go on top and-" Felix paused, noticing Tamora's bedroom eyes and instantly, the honeyglows attacked. "If all goes well-" he sputtered, nearly dropping a wine glass he held.

Tamora laughed lightly. She enjoyed making him flush, because he was just too darn cute when he got that way. "Good, because we can put the whip cream to better uses."

Felix had to push aside the images Tamora had planted in his head, resisting the temptation to skip dinner completely and go straight to the dessert his lady had in mind. He breathed in deep, focusing on pouring the wine. "How was your day, Tammy?"

Soon he'd filled their plates with the prepared food, and Felix felt himself relax as the wine and good conversation crossed the table. His confidence was building as the time to pop the question drew near, and he hoped he wouldn't abruptly become a nervous nelly when he was ready.

Something buzzed at his side. Felix glanced down, his shoulders drooping at the message scrolling across his pager's narrow face. _Pipe busted, kitchen flooded, Mary_ \- it read. That sounded like a pretty serious problem; there was no chance he could ignore it.

"What is it, Fix-It?" Tamora asked, noticing his disquietude.

"A pipe busted in Mary's kitchen," he explained, giving her an apologetic look, "I really need to go fix it before it gets out of hand."

"Go ahead."

"Thanks, Tammy." He hopped out of his chair. "I promise I'll be back in a jiff!"

"Before you go," Tamora wiggled a finger, indicating for him to come to her, which Felix obeyed without question. She leaned down, planting a sweet-tasting kiss on him. "Don't keep me waiting, soldier."

Felix dashed off toward the Niceland building, set on getting this problem fixed pronto. When he arrived at Mary's apartment, he was startled that the round woman wasn't exaggerating. Water stood at least a half a foot deep in her kitchen. The poor woman was using every good towel in her home to try and sop up the mess.

Felix excused himself passed several onlookers watching the catastrophe from the open front door. He trudged through the water, stepping carefully to not splash any wet on himself. He quickly found the busted pipe, miffed that no one had thought to turn off the water. So much for not getting wet; at least his hammer could fix that.

In one swift tap, the pipe was fixed; poor Mary sifting through the puddle thanking him profusely. There was nothing his hammer could do about getting rid of the standing water. He'd have to come back later to fix any water damage to the floor.

Felix sheathed his hammer and started out the door, his mind completely on his lady waiting. He'd barely taken two steps out the door when Roy ran up in a panic about the water from Mary's kitchen seeping down from his ceiling.

"Can't it wait, Roy?" Felix tried keeping his voice calm, but it was getting harder as the time ticked by loudly in his head.

"It's dripping on my model boat collection!" was the frantic reply.

Felix's hand itched toward his hammer. There was someone in need, triggering his urge to fix the trouble at hand and be the hero. As of late, Felix was starting to get really irritated by the insistent feeling.

He followed Roy, getting the job done. His anxiousness was just about making his hand tremble as he hurried toward the lobby. He was within reach of the front door when his name was called.

"Hold up a minute, Felix," he heard Gene say, "Mary got all the water up and is ready for you to fix her floor."

Felix's hand gripped the door handle. The handyman wasn't one to lose his temper, especially with the denizens of his game, but what he had planned this evening was probably the most important thing he'd ever do in his life.

His shoulders tensed up nearly up to his ears, and Felix whipped around wearing the most disgruntled look. "I said I'll stop by later! Y'all know I'm on a date with Tammy!" The small group of Nicelanders looked startled by his outburst; their hero was never ever short with them. "And not just any date, I'm gonna propose to her!"

Felix noticed the Nicelanders' eyes switch from him to the space behind him - well, more like the space above him. He glanced behind him to find the towering figure of his date, glaring down at the building's occupants.

Felix covered his face with a gloved hand, kicking himself for blowing the life-changing surprise. What more could he do now but apologize? He steeled himself and faced Tamora. "I'm so sorry, Tammy. It got out of hand here and-"

Tamora snapped her finger then jabbed it out the door she held open. Felix frowned, obeying the order with his head hung. "You people should be ashamed," he heard Tamora hiss behind him.

The most awkward silence followed them as they walked back to the gazebo. All the determination to fix this was depleted from him. He'd messed up big time tonight, and there was nothing he could think of to make it right.

As they approached the stone path to the gazebo, Tamora walked right passed it. Felix followed her lead until Tamora stopped at the nearest bench and sat down - a bountiful view of her leg showing from the split in her dress as she crossed one leg over the other.

Felix heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry I ruined the surprise."

Tamora shook her head. "Not completely." She waggled a finger for him to come closer. "The romantic dinner, dressing up, and no anniversaries to celebrate were kind of giveaways."

" _Oh_." Felix blushed at the realization. They're time spent together consisted of either action-adventures or quiet evenings spend cuddling on his couch; of course, the fancy setup would be a giveaway!

"But there's one thing you haven't done." When he looked at her puzzled, she chuckled. "You haven't popped the question."

Felix was startled out of his puzzlement as a smile finally returned to his face. He stepped back, retrieving the velvety black box from his tool belt. He knelt down before Tamora, grasping her hand and holding up the ring box with the other. This was his chance to make up for the ruined evening, and he was going to lay it all out. "Tamora Jean, I love you with all my 8-bit heart, and I want to spend the rest of my programmed life with you. Will you be my wife?"

Tamora uncrossed her legs, leaning over her lap to draw Felix closer to her. She closed the gap between them with a kiss that spoke far more than words, and Felix gladly answered back. She broke the connection a good moment later, a satisfied smile lingering on her lips as she gazed at him. "Does that answer your question?"

Felix could barely contain the grin on his face as he slipped the ring on Tamora's finger. The evening may not have happened as he'd planned, but the results were all he could ask for.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Warning: NSFW!_**

* * *

The door to Sergeant Calhoun's quarters swished open, and she strolled through along with her new fiancée. Their romantic dinner didn't go as planned, but the interrupted evening wouldn't stop them from celebrating their engagement.

They both thought it best to get out of _Fix-It Felix Jr._ (minus Felix's pager at his lady's orders) before anything else happened. _Hero's Duty_ wasn't the most ideal place to celebrate, but the walls of the quarters were less likely to bleed noise than the Niceland apartments. And Tamora could threaten anyone with a gun if someone so much as walked by her door loudly.

Tamora paused at the door, kicking off her red heels, as Felix set the pie container down on the little half table against wall. Tamora plopped onto her bed, her skirt tugging up nearly revealing her underthings. Felix smiled her way, and he hopped onto the bed beside her.

"You did good, short-stack," Tamora complimented, holding up her hand and admiring the golden ring inlaid with tiny diamonds.

"I'm over the moon that you like it." It'd taken some searching, but Felix was happy with his choise of engagement rings. The embedded diamonds on the band were perfect for Tamora to wear underneath her glove during gameplay.

Tamora side-eyed her fiancée, and a smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth. "Why don't you get comfort, and then help me out this getup?"

Not needing anymore persuasion, Felix quickly removed his boots and gloves; unbuttoning his dress shirt and tossing it on a chair nearly. He eagerly got to work unzipping Tamora's dress, savoring in the smoothness of her skin as he slipped the little black number off her shoulders. He pressed a kiss to the back of her shoulder, humming in her ear, "I love you, Tammy Jean."

Tamora twisted around to capture his mouth with a soft kiss. She moved to lean on her knees as they indulged, shedding the dress and letting it fall to the floor. Tamora's fingers found the button on Felix's jeans, and slowly unzipped the remaining obstacle.

All the while, Felix's hands roamed her bare back and sides, outlining every curve. He felt Tamora smile against his lips, a welcoming sign that she was enjoying herself. The pressure underneath his jeans was now relieved, thanks to Tammy's nimble fingers. He broke their connection to free himself of the denim and boxers as Tamora helped to yank off his undershirt.

Felix glanced at his lady, pausing to take in the sight of her. They'd been here before; revealing every part of themselves to each other. Thinking back to their first time always made Felix blush. He'd shyly hid his eyes, believing it improper to gaze upon a lady's secret places. Tamora had grasped his hand, bringing it to touch her bare shoulder, slowly slipping it down to other faint-worthy extremities.

Felix leaned in to unclasp the front of her bra, his hands lingering on the curve of her breasts as he slipped the straps off. "Like what you see?" Tamora chuckled, at the mesmerized gleam in her fiancée's eyes.

Felix flicked his gaze up to meet Tamora's. "Yes, ma'am," he admitted, enthusiastically.

Tamora reached out her fingers to draw lines along his chest. "I _like_ what I see." The handyman may have been programmed with boyish features, but he was surprisingly strong and hid some nice muscles underneath his work clothes. His small stature was the complete opposite of Brad Scott, but there was something far more appealing Tamora saw in Fix-It than she could ever find in the buff and brawny Dr. Scott.

Maybe because it was _him_ – her little handyman - the man that she loved without any flippin' programming telling her to.

She felt Felix shiver under her feathery touch, and his fingers gripped her waist, seeming to hold on for dear life. She could pull him over the edge quickly if she wanted to.

Tamora crossed her legs and drew Felix into her lap. Even elevated on her legs, she still had to lean down to capture his lips. They played around for several minutes, kissing each other in various places; smiling and giggling and enjoying. These moments were worth all the drudgery that consisted of their daily work lives.

Felix open-mouth kissed her neck and suckled just the right spot. Tamora tensed underneath his ministrations as his tongued tickled and teased and thoroughly worked her nearly over the edge. She exhaled a ragged breath, searching the space between them with her hand.

She gently grasped Felix's member and it bounced excitedly at her touch. A smirk grazed her lips as Felix groaned against her throat. Tamora hugged him closer to her as she slip his length inside her, wriggling as it slid in to the hilt.

" _Tammy_ …"Felix breathed his voice deep and needy, sending warmth into her belly.

Tamora opened her legs farther as Felix began to move inside her. Her head lulled to the side as her hands raked up and down his back, encouraging him on. No matter if they were drinking a round at Tapper's or entangled in love making, Tamora knew without a doubt that this was the man she could be with for the rest of their programmed lives. No matter how opposite ends they seemed, they fit together and that's what counted.

The intensity was building quickly and Tamora couldn't stay still any longer. She pulled back and met Felix's thrust with one of her own, jarring her most sensitive spot just right. She let out a cry, nails digging into Felix's back as her rode out her pleasure.

Felix groaned, thrusting hard a few more times before he hissed and pressed his forehead against her shoulder as he rode out his own pleasure. Tamora wrapped her arms around him, planting a soft kiss to his shoulder that spoke more than words could at that moment.

Her eyes caught sight of the engagement ring sparkling on her finger, and she smiled against his skin, reaffirming that there was no other place she'd rather be than at her handyman's side.


End file.
